Receive coil array performance can generally be maximized when the array conforms closely to the body. However, people vary in size, which can make it difficult for one coil array to fit optimally on all subjects. This can be particularly the case for rigid coils, such as knee coils, which need to be made large enough to accommodate most people, but which may not be optimal on smaller bodies due to its large size. With the increasing prevalence of obesity, there are many people who do not even fit into the standard commercially available knee coils, and must be imaged with improvised arrangements of body array coils.
Several coil array designs have been proposed which adapt to the size of the object being imaged, either by facilitating fixed-size coil elements to move (see e.g., Reference 1) or by physically stretching coil elements made from a copper braid. (See e.g., Reference 2). Both of these approaches, however, lead to changes in coil tuning, match, and decoupling such that the optimum noise-matched impedance may not always be presented to the preamp. A size-adjustable stripline head array has been presented which addresses some of these issues with a mechanically driven decoupling mechanism. (See e.g., Reference 3). However, it does not overcome all of the issues with the above-described approaches.
The sensitivity of surface coil arrays can be maximized by conforming them closely to the human body, which can maximize coil loading. There can be, however, great diversity in body shape and size. Rigid coils must adopt a compromise, facilitating the largest cases while not giving up too much sensitivity when imaging smaller objects. Flexible arrays can be wrapped tightly around the body, but if array dimensions are fixed, there will always be gaps or undesired overlaps depending on body habitus.
Thus, it may be beneficial to provide an exemplary trellis coil arrangement and exemplary methods for use thereof that overcome at least some of the deficiencies described herein above.